All I Want For Christmas
by Twixbaby
Summary: It's Christmastime and everyone has a special someone, except Tea. She's had her eye on someone but he is already taken. It's not who u think!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.  
  
Author's Notes: This story is written in Tea's point of view. I decided to write this story because I realized that there are not very many Joey/Tea fics out there, so I wanted to create a little sad yet lovely love story. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Dedicated to: Yusukes gurl Keiko

* * *

I know it's not right, but I am madly in love with Joey Wheeler. It has become far past just a crush. That's what I felt for him years ago. Now that I'm more mature, I have realized my true feelings.  
  
But he's with Mai now. It seems that I have realized my feeling too late. So it's Christmastime and everyone has a special someone, excluding me.  
  
Even little Yugi has got a girlfriend. Now don't get me wrong, I'm very happy for them but I always thought little Yugi had a thing for me. I mean it was so obvious. With the bright twinkle in his eyes that he got when he looked at me, you could tell he was crushing on me badly. And if he had asked me out, would I have said yes? Probably not because I have a thing for Joey. How selfish could I be? And besides, it was just a crush. A physical attraction. No real feelings. It can really hurt a girl to know that know one loves them at a time like this, when happy couples are at every corner.  
  
Don't even get me started with Tristan and Serenity. They're like hot glued together! They're always whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears. That must feel nice. I wouldn't know.  
  
And Duke Devlin started going out with some transfer student Latina chick. She's extremely pretty, but extremely poor and broke. However Duke just seems to like her for who she is, not how much her father makes every hour at work. You have no idea what I would give to have a boyfriend like him. All of the guys I ever dated were only after my body.  
  
So as you can see, everyone is happy but me. I guess the person who said "there is someone out there for everyone" didn't consider that the special someone might already be taken. Love hurts. And it can only get worse.

* * *

Poor Tea! No one loves her! Please review and be nice about it. This is my first fanfiction.  



	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Yay! It's been over 2 years since I posted the first chapter to this story. I want to thank these people for the wonderful reviews: **Brownsugar7, Sailor Panda, Jasey, LLSmoothJ, Tamashiipurizuma, and Whimsical Lady.** Their wonderful words of encouragement have inspired me to continue this story. Thank you so much everyone!

* * *

I was looking at a photo album full of pictures that were taken when all of us were single. Yugi, Joey, Serenity, Duke, Tristan, and I had all gone to the amusement park that had just opened up a few days before. I can't ever compare anything to the amount of fun that we all had that day. No worries to hold us back or sadness to taint our joy. Too bad all good things must come to an end. 

At that moment I heard the telephone ring. Guess who it was? Joey.

"Party at the Wheelers," he specifically said. Apparently he was having a Christmas Party tonight and was inviting everyone, even Mai. In that case, there was really no point in me going now was there? It would only bring me down more.

"Sure Joey, I'll be there," I responded cheerfully. You have no idea how hard it was for me not to break down right there on the phone. We hung up and I went back to the photo album. Looking at the goofy smile that Joey held on his face made me feel like everything was okay. His smile always seemed to have that effect on me. It made my heart melt. I guess it just comes with a woman in love.

'Too bad he doesn't feel the same way,' I thought to myself as I put the photo album away. Now I REALLY didn't feel like going. I mean seriously, couples everywhere; kissing under the mistletoe and hugging while they tell each other that their life would be incomplete without the other. I just can't handle all that. Yet being the happy, carefree friend that I am, I have to show up and deal with it. Yep, that's me, Tea Gardener. I'm the cheerful, funny, optimistic friend that everyone always seems to overlook. Do you know that no one has even cared to ask whether I had someone special in my life? Nope, not a single soul. I can tell that it's because they're too wrapped up in themselves to notice my love life (ya right. More like lack of one.)

I began sorting through my clothes, looking for something to wear tonight. Who knows? Maybe if I look cute enough Joey will forget about Mai and be with me. Ha! Who was I kidding? Mai has the body of a Goddess. And the fact that she's a way better duelist than I ever was doesn't exactly help either. Why wouldn't he pick her over me? She's every man's dream. Tall, blonde, rich, and beautiful. There's nothing more to say.

Although, sometimes I feel as if it's just not fair. I've known Joey almost all my life, and then she comes strutting in looking like some Barbie doll and steals him from me. How dare she take him form me? The one thing that I want so badly in life can never belong to me. My vision began to blur as I reached for my periwinkle blue sweater.

"He can never love me," I say out loud as the tears begin to fall. I tried to suppress them, but it was as if a dam had been broken and all the water was rapidly released in a huge torrent of waves. I collapsed onto my knees and sobbed. Joey Wheeler, the love of my life, would never be mine. It took several minutes before I finally found the strength to stand and continued my search for an outfit.

'Maybe someday, I'll find someone else and forget about him.'

A few hours later I had slipped into a thick blue sweater along with black jeans and a warm, white wool scarf. After applying light natural-looking makeup, I felt that I looked pretty good. However, I certainly didn't feel very good. You know that really uncomfortable feeling that you get in your stomach when you're nervous and you're about to do something? Let's just say that I was having somewhat of that same sensation. How was I going to react when I saw Joey and Mai together? Well, either one of two things. One: I would break down crying while running from the room, or, two: I would break down crying right in front of them. Maybe going to this party wasn't such a great idea. But I knew that I had to. Joey is one of my best friends. I summoned up all my courage---and headed straight for the Wheelers' residence.

* * *

There you go! Chapter two is finally up. I am so so soooo sorry that its short. Not much has happened either. There's no telling when chapter 3 will be up (maybe in the next two years…don't worry im not serious. Lol.) But I can tell you right now that more of your reviews will help speed it up ALOT. :) 


End file.
